


Holiday Season

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Home, Husbands, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, Pictures, Presents, Rings, Shower Sex, Trip - Freeform, doncaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Louis and Harry fly to Doncaster to celebrate the holidays with the Tomlinson-Deakin family. A picture on Snapchat reveals a little bit too much of a well kept secret by accident.





	Holiday Season

Louis was anxiously sitting in his Hollywood Hills house. He was waiting for his husband to arrive any minute. Harry was supposed to be meet him in Los Angeles a few hours ago in this very destination, but something has held him up. They had a flight to catch in five hours. Harry had plan to accompany him to Doncaster to celebrate Christmas with Louis' family. 

Louis was sitting on the couch when he looked up at the door finally hearing a sound. He saw the love of his life crossing the doorway in front of Louis’ packed luggage and many Christmas gifts. 

A smile bloomed on his face crinkling the corner of his eyes in small crows feet as Harry crossed the room and gave him a searing kiss on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve" Harry smiled at Louis. 

"Kiss me you fool!" Louis answered with a giggle. 

"I'm so happy to see you and kiss you again." Harry mumble on Louis' lips.

"Me too baby. I'm so happy we can go spend Christmas with my family and spend some time together."

"Can't believe I'll get to see Doris and Ernest again after so many months." Harry said

"It feels weird not being there since I'm their only brother. I kind of feel guilty this time of year remembering how few times I spend with my family." Louis smile sheepishly 

“Don't think about it like that. First of all, we are celebrating the birthday boy and then Christmas, so it's going to be a long weekend. We shall not forget all the birthday sex and Christmas sex we will have in the comfort of your family home" Harry said cheekily

"Can I get a pre-birthday present. Just a taste of what is next." Louis smiles happily 

"Wouldn't you like that." Harry replied 

Harry couldn't deny his favorite person pleasure. He started to suck Louis dick quickly while he was still positioned on the couch. Not only was he pleasing his husband, but it was one of his favorite things to do. He loved having Louis' thick cock in his mouth and hearing the pleased sounds for his husband.

After finishing Louis off, Harry ran to the master bedroom to take a shower and start packing his bags. 

He finished up packing and closed up his suitcase with a sensitive backside after Louis fucked him hard again the shower wall so he could join Louis on the bed for round two. They quickly shared a peaceful shower after Louis rode Harry's dick for a pleasurable period. If they did not hurry they would delay the plane waiting for them.

A car came to get their things and bring them to a secret airway. They were to travel on a private jet and arrive in Doncaster a few hours later. They relaxed in the plane cuddling and taking about their latest adventures. They always call each other each day to keep them updated, but they always found stories the never shared before in the confort of each other's arms. 

They arrived in a quaint airport near Doncaster and took a black Range Rover all the way to Louis' family house. They arrived late at night since the time change was so different from the United-Stated to England. Entering the door they greeted Daniel quickly as he was waiting up for them and headed to bed quietly so not to wake up the whole house.

 

The next morning, on Louis' birthday, they married couple woke up in a comfortable double bed. 

"Happy birthday boo." Harry said quietly in Louis ear while sucking a love bite near the junction of his shoulder and neck. 

"Good morning love." Louis whispered back happily. 

"I can't believe your twenty-six." 

"Don't make me feel like a old man again Styles. You can't just throw around that I'm more close to thirty than twenty now." Louis mumbled 

"I guess you can be like my sugar daddy now."

"Bitch, you probably make more money than me now anyways. What are you talking about." Louis said jokingly.

Harry starting laughing loudly and kissed Louis deeply with a goofy smile. 

"I love you so much. I can't believe what my life would be without you. I hope you have a great day with your family. I know we can't go out roaming the streets together in case we get caught, but you will have to make a great birthday happen with the people in the house."

"It will be a great birthday I'm sure. I'll make my friends come visit me tonight to we can have a drink and chill in the backyard like we did when we were younger." Louis said "and I love you too."

After Louis got dressed in his favorite pyjamas, went to surprise his sibling eating downstairs who thought Louis was just flying in town tomorrow for Christmas.

He was bombarded with love and attention for the whole day by his friends and family. Louis thought to himself all day how lucky he was to be surrounded with his friends and family. Even as the second holiday time without his mother, Louis could feel her presence vibrating in the lively house.

The day went by quickly as he finished smoking and having beers in the backyard shed with his childhood friends. Hw may or may not have came with Harry pounding him down in the mattress with him head stuffed in the pillows to muffles his screams of pleasure.

 

On Christmas Day, Louis woke up next to his favorite person in the world. It had been at least two months since Harry and Louis didn't wake up in the same bed together two days in a row. He smile up a his husband with a big smile and started peppering kissed around his torso to wake him up. 

"Wake up love, it's Christmas morning." Louis whispered as Harry was stirring back into reality from his sleep. 

"Merry Christmas my love." Harry whispered in a groggy voice smiling down at Louis laying across his chest. 

"Have I told you that you are fucking sexy in the morning." Louis said 

"Yes dear, more than once, but I love the compliments so keep them coming." Harry joked as Louis was already sucking his hard cock.

"Let's get ready and go open presents." Louis said happily

“Oh no, not before you finish what you started.” Harry laughed running to catch Louis and drag him in the shower for a round of Christmas morning shower sex.

Walking downstairs Louis saw the majority of his family sitting at the long kitchen table. Harry gave Louis a quick peck while going to help Daniel in the kitchen with breakfast as the older sibling went to sit down with his brother and sisters, wishing them Merry Christmas to all individually.

Lottie came downstairs a few minutes later in a haste of hellos and kissed to all of her sibling leaving a big hug to Louis when she sat down next to him stealing Harry's seat that Louis reserved for him. Louis held his tongue when he saw how happy his sister was siting next to him and continued the conversation about reindeers he was having with Ernest and Doris. 

Not long after, Harry and Dan walked out of the kitchen with many pans filled with sausages, toasts, eggs and assorted pastries. 

They dug in quickly, filling their plates with good food. They were all laughing together remembering the scenes from the movie Elf they watched yesterday night. 

After eating they sat themselves on the ground and on the sofas surrounding the beautiful Christmas tree. 

They had a tradition where Louis, being the oldest of the children, would distribute the gifts to the people around him. Louis gave all his presents to his siblings happily. He had every intention of spoiling his family in expensive gifts. 

Like every big occasion, Louis gave a beautiful ring to his husband. Harry was wearing his new gold plated ring with a big ruby jewel on his pinky finger for the rest of the day. After opening the rest of the presents, the younger ones went playing with their gifts as the others stayed talking near the tree while Louis and Harry prepared lunch. 

Louis called everyone to the table to eat when he was done preparing the food. He laughed when he almost tripped in his sister that was driving her new bicycle around the house. He places the dishes of seafood casserole, bread and cheese platers on the table while taking a seat near Harry. 

A few hours later his phone was blowing up with notifications form his friends telling him to check Phoebe's Snapchat story. What seams to be the problem was the bottom right side of Harry's body in the picture. You could distinctly see his long legs clad in pyjama bottoms, his big feet in his Ugg slippers and the new ring Louis bought his husband for Christmas. 

Louis smiled at his phone cheekily always thinking about the world knowing about his huge secret, but never saying it out loud. 

He replied to all the messages saying one quick phrase "let them talk if the want" with a few descriptive emoticons (the middle finger and the classic upside down smiley face)

He shut his phone down. Smiled to his lovely husband smiling at him with a dashing grin and approached to kiss him hard. Knowing Louis and Harry were married was one of Hollywood's most kept secrets. He couldn't wait to turn thirty so the clause on his contact would be finished and he could finally reveal to the world the true meaning behind Harry's every ring. The rings represented each anniversary, birthday and Christmas. Not to forget Harry's vintage wedding ring looped safely around his finger for the world to see. 

Louis couldn't care less if Harry was featured in his sister's picture. Let the world know that this beautiful, hot and sensitive man was his to keep forever. I guess he was feeling the love and magic of the holiday season on this lovely Christmas Day not to care about the consequences.


End file.
